


尚何/ 共夜

by Elvin0304



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:31:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvin0304/pseuds/Elvin0304
Relationships: 尚九熙/何九华
Kudos: 24





	尚何/ 共夜

-前后有意义，短打破车一发完。  
-ooc勿上升。  
-故事是我的，生活的美好都是他们的。

“健哥，你水裤湿了。”

何健咬牙切齿地拿手边外套往裤裆一捂，干干巴巴冲坐在手边的尚文博辩解，是汗湿的印子别往下道了想。身边人没说话，瞪大了眼看着他手里的外套，支支吾吾半天才哼唧一声那是我的。

他头一回想对攒底锁门这个不成文规定破口大骂，直觉自己已经红透了耳尖，忍不住伸手揉了揉耳朵，尴尬的咳了一嗓子把人往一边儿挡了些。尚文博话少的时候活像个哑巴，也不出声，眉毛委委屈屈的铺成一个八字，看的他心里一软，瓮声瓮气地说了句给你，甩手就把外套扔进人怀里。

侧身的时候特地翘了二郎腿，有意遮掩些不必要的尴尬，何健埋头把大褂叠成方块，随手塞进提包里。几步远的大门咔嗒一声落了锁，他猛地回身，瞪大了眼看着尚文博，满脸疑问。对面的人却像是在修理什么细节，皱着眉头半蹲在门口，拿手机上的手电筒打着灯往锁眼儿看。

“...嘛呢？”

尚文博抬头看他，面儿上挂了些悻悻然，指着门锁小声说了句好像坏了。一时间两厢沉默，何健抹了把脸，把手上拎了半天的提包随手放在沙发上，撇了撇嘴角蹭过去蹲在人身边。

手电筒的灯晃晃然打在锁眼上，两人大眼瞪小眼的蹲在门口不知所措。尚文博拿手机的胳膊泛酸，索性支在膝盖上随便一搭，灯光左右飘摇，细碎光亮都散在何健身上。尚文博发誓，他就是余光扫了一眼，甚至都没细看，何健裤裆上的“汗印”好像有点儿愈来愈大要扩展的意思，他不得不注意。

何健显然没意识到，单腿跪地还往门前凑近了点，嘴边儿嘟囔着两句京骂，哑嗓压低了调儿听得人直挠心。尚文博看着他侧脸往后蹭着挪了挪，半拉身子笼着何健，特意伸手从人身后拿手机打光，一前一后抵在门口这方寸地。尚文博顺着身前人抬手漏出来的腰线摸进去，无奈叹了口气。

这动作显然成了惊吓，何健猛地一个激灵，反应过来才发现，不知道什么时候被尚文博从后往前拥了个满怀。他蹭着身后的胸膛扭过半个身子，眯了一双凤眼挑眉看过去。尚文博没言语，低头含住他下唇嘬了个准儿，唇齿间都是何健的味道，香水混着烟草，又涩又引人。

没拒绝就算是默许，尚文博把手机往身边儿一撂，扣着人腰吻的更深。何健逮空嗤笑了一声，含含糊糊说他心急，话音还没撂尾就被堵了个严实。舌尖抵进齿缝，灵活勾过他上颚，直舔的何健发软。于是拿手肘往身后胸口使力一怼，挣扎着从暧昧漩涡中脱身，长喘着粗气回过身，彻底倚进身后敞开的怀抱。

尚文博拥着他，顺着得手的姿势摸上他漫了水印的裤裆，指尖一拢，覆在布料之上用力揉捻。何健匆匆捯了口气，低唔着蹭他让他别磨叽，嘴上不饶人，手上却忍不住去抓尚文博的袖子图个痛快。尚文博禁不住嘴角的笑意，又凑到怀里人耳边低声问，是看片儿爽还是我弄你爽。

何健就知道自己那点儿动作全被他看的一清二楚，无声翻了个白眼，覆上人揉捻的手背一齐放纵。快感突兀却迷蒙，尚文博始终不肯给他痛快，何健紧了眉低头看了眼档上缓慢动作的手，回手拽开身后人的裤扣，握着那处滚烫撸动的毫无章法。

“就这还说我呢...比我还心急。”

干脆抛弃那些没用的爱抚，水裤连带内裤都被尚文博利索地一把拽掉，何健擞了擞肩，反手握着手里的孽根掐了一把。果不其然一声倒吸气，何健猛地被掼上门，身后那根硬挺紧贴着抵住他身后。双双跪贴在门口，何健被压在尚文博怀里动弹不得，却又死不悔改笑得无赖，直说只是个玩笑。

尚文博一挑眉，低头叼住他领口一角往肩头拉扯，愣扯到肩下露出一片不见天日的白肉，拿牙收着劲儿不轻不重咬了一口。何健倒是没怎么觉出疼，眯眼一昂头顺势哼出了声绵软，面儿上像是挺受用，手上却往后拍了把，嘟囔着快点儿、嫌冷。

性事上难得下半身思考，又抹不开面儿把求欢说的更明白，只好别扭着去蹭，非拿那点细微的刺痒搓火。尚文博当然明白他什么意思，难在浑身上下摸不出个润滑，只好握着他挺在身前直晃的性器撸过两把，揩过那点湿稠就往他身后送。他耐不住喘了声，扶着身前紧贴着的大门让尚文博再深点儿。身后人忍不住笑了两句，调侃他足够心急，紧的都塞不进还想被往深了操。他扭回头瞪眼，哑了嗓子问做不做了还。

师弟只好顺着他，两根手指都撑不开的紧致硬是换上更粗的物什。何健疼得直捯气，背上覆了一层汗津津的欲色。尚文博也疼，皱着眉凑在他后颈吻他嘟囔着太紧了点儿。他气的牙痒痒，拿身后使劲一夹，愣夹的扶在腰胯上的手抖了两抖。

尚文博那一瞬又疼又爽，埋腰往里送了送。穴里滚烫，高温几乎要熔了他，头皮被快感蹿的发麻，咬住了何健的耳垂才开始动作。于是深喘高低不一，何健后背的汗都蹭到他胸前，湿吻和着猛顶，谁也没饶过谁的放纵。老旧门框被这凶猛动作折腾的嘎吱直响，何健爽的往后贴了贴，断断续续说门有声、容易被听到。尚文博又把他压回门上，下半身操的又猛又狠，直逼出几声压不住的高亢。何健趴在门上，后腰被人撞的一摇一摆。尚文博总憋着坏，非要听他叫出声，于是节奏反复无常，愣抵上他穴里拿一点操了个狠的。

他忍不住，咬着手指爽的眼前发白，裹着孽根的穴口都本能缩紧。尚文博也咬牙切齿，捏了把他屁股说他真是要命。而后猛地被凿进深处，来不及遮掩的惊呼被身后捂过来的手挡了个严实，断断续续支吾着爽快，主动迎上去要欲海纵游。两人几乎是同时闷喘了一声，不约而同的往一侧卸劲儿，慢条斯理的换了个姿势，何健仍然在上，背对尚文博跪坐着把硬物吞了个十成十。

说相声的哪有好人，尚文博索性倚着身后的沙发抱臂看戏，指挥着何健左右变换角度玩弄自己，瘦削背脊立在他眼前，蝴蝶骨在身上的薄绵布料撑起一小段弧度。不禁遐想连篇，撩起他的T恤在蝴蝶谷烙下几块齿痕。何健隐约哼出一声变了调的低喘，侧过脸一撇嘴软声求他动一动。他猛地沉了脸，扣压着何健腰臀向上狠力顶操。双向刺激，吐息交融成几句迭起高歌，节奏杂乱无章。

这夜真是千金春宵，尚文博这么想着，拿手掰过何健侧脸拥进怀里，潦草渡过一个湿黏的吻。何健软在他胸口，迷茫的和他交换了呼吸，起伏颠簸的撑在他腿上扶着，湿滑顺着腿根蹭了一片。

“爽吗健哥？”

他又问，嘴角笑的狡猾，贴着何健的耳根吐气。身前人一个激灵，哆嗦着拿手肘怼他让他躲远点儿，他不干，咬着何健肩颈上那点皮肉又吮又舔。

果不其然，高潮愣让何健爽的浑身打抖，他拿手把人往怀里一搪抱了个结实，下身用力捅回温柔乡，非要搅个翻天覆地。何健不应期未过，红透了眼尾把着他胳膊求他轻点儿。他侧脸凑过去落下一吻，恶狠狠顶出何健一声喘。

何健早该知道招惹他的后果，他笑得眉眼弯弯蹭了蹭师哥汗湿的鬓角。

“哥，操射了一回就有第二回。”


End file.
